A Classic Told Different
by WillGodSlayerAncrad
Summary: Two boys were experimented on by Orochimaru and they are going to take the Elemental Nations by storm. Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSaku, JiraTsuna, and more to be decided. Please review.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Naruto or any other property owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **However** we do own any characters and/or jutsu we made.

* * *

It was a night like any other in the Hidden Village of Konohagakure. It was fall and everyone was out enjoying the nightlife and the cool weather. That was until something unthinkable, but still very possible at this point and time in history. Tonight was October 10th. And the Kyuubi was on the attack. In the Land of Rice Paddies, however, something else was happening. Well not just something, two somethings were happening.

Orochimaru, one of the three legendary sannin, was working on some specimens for his latest experiment. You see, every since his quest to master every jutsu, he has gone more crazy then he was when he left.

He started a side project which involved pure beast of chakra. These nine beasts are known as the bijuu or a tailed beast. Sadly for the snake pedo, he could not get his hands on one of the nine. So like any logical man that is clinically insane he made one from scratch.

However, at his age, he can not risk having a highly dangerous, highly experimental beast that can literally destroy the western hemisphere forced into his body without any help. So he did the only logical thing and kidnapped a little boy like he would do 12 years later. This little boy had nothing special about him he was basically a cookie cutter baby. He was one of the last test subjects to go through the sealing process. A tailed beast of this magnitude could not be held by a mere mortal. Until it was, by a boy who still pooped in his pants.

If the sealing into kidnaped children didn't work he would have had to try something else. Having been the mad scientist he had always been he wanting to try doing something that all men of science who have gone mad have done. He wanted to create life in an unconventional way. Instead of having a bunch of body parts laying around for him to sew together, or an egg donor for a test tube baby he made this life like he did with the tailed beast from scratch.

The boy that Orochimaru made was not any normal boy. He made this boy with some hidden styles of elemental ninjutsu. He took the Kekkei Genkai of the Yuki clan and inserted it into the DNA of the boy.

He made his chakra on par to the level of an Uzumaki. Even if he didn't use the boy for sealing, with proper training he could be a good host for his next body.

Because the two experiments were a success Orochimaru named them, because his special experiments get names. He named the successful "Artificial Jinchuuriki" 'Ishi' and the "Artificial Human" 'Nikku'. Life was not that great for the two. Orochimaru kept them in test tubes. He monitored them every day while he would do his other sick experiments. They could not witness them because they were forced into a coma because Ishi had too much power to handle while awake and Nikku was unstable because his body was not quite ready to face the world.

Life continued on this way for about two years. Ishi was now three and Nikku was 2. During some time in fall, something similar to what happened in Konoha happened here. But instead of a tailed beast being released in a hidden village a powerful blast occurred in the hideout where the two boys and the snake man were. The cause of the blast was the power for Ishi's pod went out and stopped the tube from working. When the tube stopped the power of the tailed beast exploded out of him while still keeping his physical form unharmed.

It all happened in an instant. Orochimaru had a second to get out of there so he used half his chakra in a substitution jutsu to get as far away as possible from ground zero. After the blast had subsided all that was left was two broken pods. In the pod with a crack in it was a 2 year-old boy with high chakra reserves and ice Kekkei Genkai. And the other pod which had its top blown off had an Artificial Jinchuuriki with a weakened tailed beast.

On the edge of the crater sat a large orange toad with blue markings. The toad wore a huge necklace with the kanji for loyalty on top of the toad stood a strange man with hair that looked like a hedgehog and a wart on the left side of his nose. He also a green kimono that was short with pants that matched his shirt. Over that, he wore a haori and wooden sandals.

"What the hell just happened?" the man pondered as he looked at the crater where a grand hideout use to lay."I knew Orochimaru was bat-shit insane but…" He lead on, "but not crazy enough to blow up one of his main hideouts with all his research inside."

On closer inspection, he spots two pods lying on the ground at the center of the blast. "What is that?" he wonders. "Gama stay here while I go down here, I don't think this was intentional," he tells the toad and only gets a croak in reply.

As the man with the kimono slides down the almost perfect slope created by the blast he notices how the burn marks on the ground don't look like they were created by a paper bomb. The ground looks like it was scorched by chakra. He also noticed how there was little to known rubble like everything was just disintegrated.

As he reached the bottom of the slope he saw the two pods and their occupants. He was shocked that these two children had survived while there was nothing to be seen around them. One pod looked like it was just cracked which surprised him, but what really took the cake was how the other pod's top had been blown off. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Did the explosion occur inside this pod through the child?" he said as he examined the child in question. This child had a nametag that read 'Ishi'. This boy had a darker skin tone than his counterpart in the other pod. He picked up and stared at the boy who was apparently named 'Ishi' then he opened his eyes and smiled at the man.

The man smiled back and said, "Hey there my name is Jiraiya and I'm here to help you." after he said that he looked down at the fairer skinned boy. He also had a name tag and it Said 'Nikku' on it.

"These poor must have been in there for a while." He said as he looked down at the other child. "I mean look at him he looks like he is freezing," he said as he noticed the frost on the pod. "And the pod also looks like it freezing. Then when he finally noticed the icicles forming on the inside of the pod it finally clicked.

"That teammate of mine must have done something to these children like with that Tenzo." he wondered as he put the child named Ishi down.

" I should contact Konoha about what I have found today," he said as he summoned a small toad. He wrote down a message to the 3rd Hokage explaining what he had found that day. "Ok bring this to the third as soon as possible," he said only getting a confirming croak as a response.

* * *

Will's Notes: In this chapter I gave ideas while helping with any grammar and spelling errors. ;9

Nick's Notes: I am the main writer of this story. If you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters don't be shy tell us what you think by reviewing. Also, make sure to follow so you know when we upload new content. Anyway so long and farewell. :I


	2. Chapter 1: Road to Konoha

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Naruto or any other property owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **However** , we do own any characters and/or jutsu we made.

* * *

 **"** **Can you say Jiraiya, Nikku?" the man asks the little boy.  
** **"** **Jirrrrrrra," The youngest boy said  
** **"** **Where are we going Mr.," says Ishi  
** **"** **We are going to see a nice man who will help you." He said in a patient tone. Then with a flash of smoke, a toad appeared in front of the trio.  
Jiraiya puts Nikku down to get the letter that it is holding.  
Opening the letter he reads to himself.**

 **"** ** _Dear Jiraiya,  
I am well informed of your findings and I have made arrangements for the boys to stay here in Konoha. Also, I think you should come back to the village to stay. You see Naruto has not been well received with the villagers. They are all so cruel to a kid that did nothing to them. Anyway, I feel that things may get out of hand if he doesn't have a father figure to help and protect him in his young and tender age. It's just some food for thought."  
Sincerely, Hiruzen Sarutobi_**

 **'** **What does he mean by, "cruel" are they trying to hurt him?'  
** **"** **Ok kiddies I am taking you to your new home."  
** **"** **Where is that?" Said Ishi  
** **"** **It's not that far from here Ishi." Said the toad sage to the little boy.  
** **"** **How are we going to get there Mr.?" Ishi questioned the sage that is currently banned from five-hundred hot springs around the five elemental nations.  
**

"We are going to get there in about two days via my loyal friend Gama. In about an hour or two after we'll head off, we will stop off at an inn and get some sleep before reaching Konoha." He informed the boy that could barely walk.

On their way to the small village that was on the route, Nikku and Ishi had fallen asleep. Jiraiya was on high alert because a giant orange and blue toad jumping through the forest with a man with giant white hair stuck out in the forest like a sore thumb. Luckily for the toad sage either there were a bunch of blind ninjas in the forest or no one was around.

Having checked into the inn, he laid the two down on the other bed and flopped down on the other one. "This sucks, I made it to the town but I can't do any of my research because I have these two children here," he said in a sad and irritated voice. "Oh well, I'm tired anyway," he said with a yawn.

Back in Konoha, the 3rd Hokage was working on his stack of paperwork the size of a bijuu's right pinky toe. Having done a fifth of the work he decided to do the rest tomorrow. He needed to pass the hat on to someone fast. Knowing that he couldn't give it to Danzo was obvious. He sure as hell couldn't give it to one of the Uchiha or Hyuuga. And heaven forbid giving it to a child. Oh well, I guess I will hold onto it for a little while longer.

The next day with Jiraiya, and the children they were all ready to go to their new home. Since the small village, they were in was the halfway point to Konoha it would not take them that long to get to the village. So off they went to Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

On their way to the village, Jiraiya stopped off at another small village to get some breakfast. After they ate they set off towards Konoha so they could meet with the Hokage.

Since Gama was tired they had to walk the rest of the way to the village. He was still on high alert so he made four shadow clones, one for each cardinal direction. As they continued down the road Jiraiya stopped.

"Ishi keep Nikku quite," Jiraiya told the child as he put them in a bush. After that he waited and waited until they finally showed up, Seven bandits came at Jiraiya at all different directions. They all hit him with their kunai which would have killed him immediately if it were for him switching with a log and having all of the knives digging into. "Damn the old man is a ninja." said the bandit that looked like the leader.

"Boss it think we better get out of here before something bad happens to us." said the younger less experienced bandit to the boss,

"I mean seriously boss, we are in the Land of Fire and not to mention close to the most powerful ninja villages in all of the Elemental Nations." said another bandit. "Shut up and stand your ground we have to stand up to this old fool." The boss said to encourage his men to fight with him.

As he was hyping up his men, Jiraiya was starting to build a sphere of chakra in his palm. He would only make half of the power he would usually use because these bandits looked weak. When the bandit's speech was just about over Jiraiya just jumped out of the tree he was currently in and yelled "RASENGAN!" sending all of the bandits away with the force of the magnificent orb of pure chakra in the palm of his hand. It was a site to be seen.

After properly tying up the bandits he grabbed the two children and headed out on his original quest of traveling to Konohagakure.

* * *

Will's Notes: I helped with grammar and spelling and worked on ideas for the chapter while doing a few sentences myself. ;9

Nick's Notes: I am the main writer of this story. If you have any suggestions for the upcoming chapters don't be shy tell us what you think by reviewing. Also, make sure to follow so you know when we upload new content. Anyway so long and farewell. :I

P.S. A special thanks to the first followers of this fanfic

The Unimaginitive One and SandSasori. We hope that you two will continue to read our story. ;9 :I


	3. chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own Naruto or any other property owned by Masashi Kishimoto. **However** , we do own any characters and/or jutsu we made.

Finally seeing the front gates of the village Jiraiya sighed. "I'm glad we made it."

As Jiraiya walked up with the two kids he was stopped at the front.

" Sir we need to see your your identification papers."

" ok well here you go, as it says I am Jiraiya of the sanin,"

As he looks up from his paper he sees the man with two children.

"I'm so sorry Jiraiya-sama I did not know it was you." the man frantically said.

"It's ok, but could you hurry up with those papers. I have an important meeting with the Hokage," He said in an arrogant tone while he flicked his nose.

' _I love it when people squirm when they realize who I am_.'

"Ok it seems that all of your papers are in order Jiraiya-sama, will that be all?" he asked frantically.

" I believe that is all."

" Have a nice day then sir."

As Jiraiya walked on he looked around the place he had called home since he was just a boy. All the memories coming back to him as he passed one thing after another. His first kiss, his first broken bone, the first time he did his 'research', his first severed tendon, coincidently the last 3 are related. He knew he could not do that in a major ninja village in fear of being attacked by furious half-naked kunoichi with lots of pointy things. Or would he like that? That was beside the point.

By the time his inner monologue was over he had arrived at the Hokage's office. Since he had two children in his arms, that have somehow fallen asleep, he decided to do the normal thing and walk through the front door opposed to the window. As he walked up the stairs, he was preparing himself to face his old master. It has been a while since he had seen his old master. Mostly because he was stuck chasing the snake he had once called his best friend. Having walked up the stairs he opened the door to the office. What he was met with the weird mixed scent of tobacco and baby formula.

On first observation, the room was a mess of paper and minor damage to the floor. At a closer look, you could see an old man smoking said tobacco, and a baby with blond hair and whisker marks drinking the formula.

Jiraiya noticing the old man know as Hiruzen not noticing him he decided to speak up.

"Sarutobi sensei long time no see." said the man with long white hair to his former sensei, and current Hokage.

"Why hello there Jiraiya it has indeed been a long time since I had the pleasure to see you, but I wish it was on better terms than the current." the 3rd said looking at Naruto then looking back.

"Yes I wish the same, but there are different matters to attend to like these two bundles of joy." He said as he nodded to the two kids he had set in chairs on the far side of the room.

" I see," Hiruzen said stroking his snow white beard.

"Jiraiya as you know I have made arrangements for the kids to stay in a new house that I ordered to be built. However, the thing is I can not watch over the two kids as well as Naruto so I have a proposition. I want you to be a father to the kids as well as Naruto. Take them under your wing, teach them, and most of all protect them from the villagers. Instead of seeing Naruto as a jail keeper of the 9 tails, they see him as a reincarnation of the beast that has destroyed their lives, families and business." taking a break to let it sit in the older man of the two continued.

" And the kids you brought with you might need to be watched over. Seeing as we know little of what Orochimaru did to them." He finished as he waited for a response.

"Sir, even though you have brought up a good point, I can not. As you know my spy network set up across the elemental nations is very important to the village in finding out about the plans of Orochimaru and the other villages. And second, of all, I am not father material. I would be a bad influence on these kids. I could solve the problem of the spy network with my toads getting my info. My main worry is the amount of research I will be able to do while in the village." Jiraiya said with a tone of fiery passion as the now out of retirement gave a sigh.

" Now I realize that your concerns, so I will give you a day or two to think it over. In the meantime, I would like you to look after all three kids. If you decide you would like to take on the challenge of being a father, we will give you all the resources to get yourself all set up in the village." he said while taking a puff from his pipe. " And if you decide to not take care of these children then you will be free to go, but I warn you, down the line, you will regret not being there to raise them. Without you Naruto will have a rough time growing up, he would become a social outcast, shunned by the villagers and in turn their kids because they will tell them to stay away from the child. While the other two will have to grow up without a strong father figure to look up to. So give that some thought over the next few days." finally finishing his long and drawn out rant Hiruzen got back to work on his paperwork the size of a boss summon.

Nick: Hey guys it has been a while and I am proud to present you with a new chapter of " A Classic Told Different". The reason we have not posted anything in awhile is that I have been unmotivated to write. Will has been on my case for a while and finally after reading a fantastic DBZ fanfic by Lucifer-Allheart Called " Triple Identity" I was thinking, " I hate when writers don't continue a fantastic story." After I thought that I went and finished this chapter. Hopefully, this means I will be coming back with more chapters in the future. :I

Will: I'm here too. ;9


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

Disclaimer: We do NOT own Naruto or any other property owned by Masashi Kishimoto. However, we do own any characters and/or jutsu we made.

* * *

On top of the Hokage monument sat a figure. Jiraiya had a lot of choices to make that would affect his life as well as the way he lived. On one hand, he could travel all over the elemental nations in search for busty babes to do his 'research' on. Or on the other, other hand, he could be a father to three boys with the potential to rival the strongest of ninja some day. This would be a tough choice for him for sure.

Thinking back to the earlier chat he mentioned his necessary spy network. While yes he did need to manage it, he really only had to send his toads out to meet with his contacts. ' well since I've got that thought nailed down, there is still the matter of me not be quality parenting material.' Jiraiya thought to himself. And that was indeed true.

Jiraiya wouldn't have a problem if it was just one child, but three all by himself was outrageous. He would need help from someone he knew a thing or two and could at least be a little help to him. He knew just the person, but he currently did not know where she was.

The last known location of Tsunade was somewhere in The Land of The Moon. 'If I decide to take up the offer I should at least inform Tsunade about little Naruto and how it is probably time to let the past be the past.' He thought as he sat atop the head of his former student.

The next day the self-proclaimed 'super pervert' made his way down to the Hokage's office. Being a ninja he did the logical thing and decided to use the window. "Greetings Jiraiya," said the Sandaime before continuing, "have you come to your decision?" Questioned the reinstated Hokage. Hiruzen was no stranger to taking care of children. In fact, he raised his son Asuma, and he turned out alright. But in his old age, he couldn't deal with any more children running amok.

"Yes sensei I have indeed. I will raise these children as if they were my own, but considering my bad qualities I have decided that these children will need women in their lives to balance out everything that I teach them." Pausing for a breath he continued, "I will try to convince Tsunade to come back to the village." He stated.

"While yes I do agree that Tsunade should come back to the village, I don't think she would." the Hokage stated, "But what makes you think she would come back to the village after everyone she has lost?" He finished waiting for a response from the younger of the two.

"Think about her heritage. Tsunade-hime has Uzumaki blood in her. For Naruto that is as close as family can get for him." the sage explained.

"Plus she could be very useful to the hospital. She is the best medic-nin in the world and all of that talent is being wasted." He added.

"Jiraiya I will take what you have said into consideration. But also remember there is also the two other boys to worry about. Do you think she would be able to help you with them as well? We know nothing of them besides One has the power to level a subterranean base and the other with the bloodline of a Yuki." said the man with the white beard.

"Sensei I thank you for your consideration. Until we know the exact location of Tsunade, I will try to get set up in the house you had prepared." With that Jiraiya left to go set up in his new home.

* * *

AN: Hey we're back with another chapter. I would give you a long and drawn out excuse but it would be too troublesome. So the short version is School and I'm just lazy. - Nick

I'm here too I sorta contributed with the grammar and I have a long Schlong. - Will


End file.
